1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pulling apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for pulling sheet metal on unitized automobile bodies, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents believed pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,667 Mar. 2, 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,680 Apr. 29, 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,623 July 6, 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,427 Aug. 28, 1973 ______________________________________